mayonaka_the_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Fuyu (Kayla)
Fuyu is the spirit of winter she has extreme proficiency in using ice,snow and winter class spells. However she prefers to be kind to those around her and to live in harmony unlike the one who sired her. Personality Fuyu is a relatively easy-going lady, She greatly accepts anyone who would want to enter her tavern and speak in a much less serious in tone. She remains calm when under some serious situations Appearance Fuyu has crystal blue hair which was long enough to reach her spine. She has ice blue eyes,, she wears a different kind of Kimono or some Mage-like robes She is almost always seen at her tavern, which she maintains as her job. Background Not much is known about her save that she is the Spirit of Winter and a Demon Fledgling of Azalea. Abilities Cryokinesis: Fuyu has almost complete control over ice at will. Meaning that she can freeze and then control any form of water and her attacks are all water or ice-based. It also means that water attacks are completely useless against her., she can also freeze any body of water or land around her and control it.. She can create anything that she wishes and her ice usually takes the form of either ice claws or ice projectiles * Ice Daggers: '''Very sharp icicles that can also be fired from her sleeves; and Fuyu has been known to employ ice-styled kunai knives that she can throw expertly from a distance, often hitting the foreheads of the intended targets without fail. * '''Ice Golem: Fuyu Summons a Frost Golem to aid her in battle or defense * Ice touch: Fuyu encases her hands with ice and touches her enemies thus freezing them in tandem with or without wounding them. * Ice Clones: '''She also has the ability to create ice clones of herself or others. * '''Dragon Hail Bullets: Fuyu releases a barrage of icicles from her hands I'ce-Make' (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. In Fuyu's case, she uses Static Ice-Make, meaning she can shape her ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Fuyu possesses absolute mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Also, according to her, Ice-Make allows the user to produce virtually anything, granting the user an unmatched creation capability. As an Cryokinetic warrior, Fuyu is an individual who has absolute resistant to cold and water as such is able to take damage from ice and snow-based attacks with completely immune to snow based attacks such Spirit of winte'''r: '''This ability allows her to summon forth a raging blizzard that would only obey her freezing a entire city at will, She is also able to control snow/winter based weather. Transmutation: This ability allows fuyu to transmute her tears or ice into crystals or diamonds. Category:Demon Category:Female